Tamaki Yuki
'''Character First Name''' Tamaki '''Character Last Name''' Yuki '''IMVU Username''' navipluto '''Nickname (Optional)''' Gabby '''Age''' 7 '''Date of Birth''' 4/28 '''Gender''' Male '''Ethnicity''' Kirigakurian '''Height''' 4ft 4in '''Weight''' 40 lb. '''Blood Type''' -O '''Occupation''' Academy '''Scars/Tattoos''' N/A '''Affiliation''' Kirigakure '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality''' I am serious at times, but playful at other times. I am friendly to everyone even those who are bastards :v just know I can be a bitch -^.^- @_@ but I never mean to hurt you at all. I do not like anyone, and I do not hate anyone. Honestly in my eyes I have no friends and I wish to keep it that way, friends always come, and go. I'm like super emotional so I do not do good when they leave so yeah i'm taking a break from friendships ^^. I speak whatever is on my mind and do have intents on backing up what I say with violence so please don't bother barking if your not going to bite back. I HATE the summer, like seriously in real life I hate summer. It is way too hot, and I just hate it. I love rainy cold wet days both in real life and IMVU. I love going for walks at night in real life because the cool wind feels good, and there is lots of things in nature to see at night. I like being alone at times because its relaxing, and lets face it people can get on my nerves sometimes :x I'd rather be around animals than humans. I LOVE WINTER!!! Everything about it, the cold, the snow, I cannot go to sleep in the heat, I have to have the windows up in the winter so my room feels like outside no matter what. It is bad because I have asthma and can have an asthma attack if I catch a cold from the cold, but it is worth it. I cannot breath in the heat so good, and the cold makes me feel like my lungs open up. The cold is like an escape from reality to me. I love everything about it which is why I am making my RPC a Yuki. I have some dyslexia so forgive me if I misspell something or type the wrong way. '''Behaviour''' I am socially awkward at times^^. Other times I feel as though I do not fit in well with people so I tend to go AFK, but I will sometimes be reading the chats wishing I can laugh and play like everyone else is. I can be shy around hot people @~@, but I am not as much around regular people. I am playful, and some might call it childish, or annoying but hey its me and if you don't like it v.v I hate myself v.v. That's another thing @~@ I get offended easily from words :x so please don't be mean to me. I care about people 100% and hate to see others sad or hurt. I am not good with awkward situations. I want the best for everyone. I do not get scared easily. I am adventurous, and if you piss me off I love to keep the fire going. '''Nindo (optional)''' "OI" "Nyahh" '''Summoning''' N/A '''Bloodline/Clan''' Yuki, Uchiha '''Ninja Class''' Academy '''Element One''' Ice '''Element Two''' '''Advanced Nature''' (Character's advanced nature goes here. Your advanced nature must be approved by your Kage. Example: Lava Release) '''Weapon of choice''' Ice '''Chakra colour''' Neon Blue '''Jutsu List''' Transformation Technique Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Rope Escape Technique Generic Sealing Technique Genjutsu '''Allies''' (Character's allies go here. Examples: certain villages, individuals, ect.) '''Enemies''' '''Background Information''' My father is an Uchiha, and my mother is Yuki, they thought it would be a good idea if we moved to Kirigakure to live where we can be safe and I can learn how to be a powerful ninja and make friends along the way. My mother taught me a few ice release tricks including how to mold ice into anything I want. I can only do it with small ice cubes no bigger than my hand, unlike my mother who can mold Ice burgs into anything she can think of, then use it as a weapon. My father is slightly disappointed that I took after my mothers Kekkei Genkai, and not his by obtaining the Sharingan. But he does know since I have some Uchiha blood in me, if he wanted to place his eye inside of me, and give me his sharingan he could. But he does not want to do it until I am older, and make the choice for myself. Even in this disappointment he is still proud and very protective of me his only child. One day I will be as powerful as my father, and as loving as my mother. So here I am, to further my skills hopefully in the academy. I will learn how to advance my kekkei genkai of ice release jutsu's. Although the academy helps me understand how chakra and everything works, I still train hands on at home with my mother, from cooking, to cleaning, to making fresh ice for our family store, or simply making her small ice sculptures that move. Soon she told me she is going to teach me how to make Ice-Senbon, and hold it in place in the air. She will also teach me how to lock it onto my enemies, and shoot it at them,but for now she wants me to get the basics of my Kekkei Genkai. I am new to the village and I made no friends from my original village. My parents keep it a secret, and seem to not communicate with their past associates. They are the only family I know and have and I will love and protect them no matter what. Love you mother and father ♥. '''Roleplaying Library''' Spars and Battles: '''Wealth:''' Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: =